


Behind the Bike Sheds

by GarlicKnots



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Middle School, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarlicKnots/pseuds/GarlicKnots
Summary: Crappy Chandcoln one-shot I wrote on a whim months ago.
Relationships: Lincoln Loud/Chandler McCann
Kudos: 8





	Behind the Bike Sheds

It was yet another boring school day at Royal Woods Middle School. Lincoln was in the middle of another snoozefest of an English class, his head on his desk, as his English teacher droned on and on about some Shakespeare play or something. It was all white noise to Lincoln, he was half-asleep.

Eventually, he was awoken with a jolt by the school bell. "Finally, recess..." Lincoln thought to himself, gathering up all of his stationary and books into his backpack. "And she didn't even give us homework today!" he whispered to himself, as he got out of his desk and headed towards the classroom door. As he exited the classroom, he felt a hand on his butt.

By now, he knew the drill, and turned around to see exactly what he was expecting. His classmate, Chandler McCann, with a coy smile on his face and a slight bulge in his crotch that communicated more to Lincoln than speech ever could.

Wordlessly, the two boys headed out of the school building together, into the playground and then to the parking lot, where the bike shelters were situated.

"You know the deal, Loud" Chandler grunted, as the two got behind the bike shelters. Lincoln obediently got down on his knees as Chandler unzipped his fly and fumbled with his boxers for a moment before pulling out his sizeable (for his age) 6 incher.

Lincoln leaned towards the cock, having honed this craft ever since he found himself sharing a class with Chandler at the start of the year. He lightly gripped the base of Chandler's dick and began to slowly swallow it, first bringing in the head. He used his tongue to circle around it, eliciting stifled moans from Chandler as he tried to silence himself to avoid giving away their location.

"Unghhh... so good..." Chandler whispered, as Lincoln took in more of Chandler's member and began to use his hand to pump at the base of it.

"Mmph..." Chandler continued, as Lincoln got into a steady rhythm of adeptly sucking Chandler's cock. As the end of recess edged closer and closer so did Chandler, and he suddenly placed his hands on the back of Lincoln's head and began to thrust in and out of Lincoln's mouth, using his control of Lincoln's head to force him to deepthroat his cock.

His speed increased, and soon he was very close. "Unghhhh..." he moaned, as he filled Lincoln's mouth with his semen. After a few moments, he released his grasp on Lincoln's head, and Lincoln in turn took his mouth off of Chandler's dick.

"Show me", Chandler instructed. Lincoln opened his mouth to display the off-white liquid that filled it.

"Swallow." Lincoln did as instructed, and opened his mouth again to display its emptiness.

"Good boy" Chandler praised, causing Lincoln to blush. The bell began to ring again "We better get back to class.... recess is over." Chandler squeezed Lincoln's ass one more time as the two walked back to class together.

Meanwhile, in a bush nearby, a girl was quietly giggling to herself. "I'm so glad I had a day off school today, Mr. Coconuts" she conversed. "This will make a great addition to my collection of Lincoln footage!"


End file.
